deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pokemon Champion Battle Royale
Description Pokemon Battle Royale! The Best of the Best fight to see who is LITERALLY The BEST of the BEST. Interlude Wiz:Champions, the Final Challenge in the Pokemon Games, and Usually, they are a FUCKING Pain in the Butt. Boomstick:And Pokemon's got a lot so ,let us let down the Rules # Items only given to those that Held them # Only Pokemon Moves that they Use in the Fight # They Will use their STRONGEST Pokemon 3.Mega Evolution...Allowed. Wiz:Now, The Combatants Are Boomstick:Blue/Green, The Rival of Red. Wiz:Lance, the Dragon Tamer Boomstick:Red, Tai's Bitch. Wiz:Steven Stone, The Sophisticated Lover of Rocks. Boomstick:Wallace, the...Shittier Steven Stone with a More Elegant Personality Wiz:Cynthia, the First Female Champion Boomstick:Alder, the...um...Old..Guy...Champion that Resembles Goku... Wiz:Iris, the Dragon Master Boomstick:And Diantha, the Movie Star with a Fantastic heart of Gold, He's wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz:And it's Our Job to Analyze their Weapons, Armor and Skill to Find out who will win a DEATH BATTLE!! Blue/Green (RBY/FR/LG) Wiz:The Very first Champion of Kanto region came From Pokemon Red, Blue, Green, and Yellow, and later the Gym Leader of Johto in Gold, Silver, and Crystal, Blue has always been- Boomstick:a FUCKING ASSHOLE, Seriously, He was Cocky, arrogant, Though he Was originally kinda Red's friend, Blue was mean to everyone he encountered, Even Abusing his Professor's Feels...Wow, WHAT A F***TARDS!! (Robotic Slap) Boomstick:Ouch!...I fucking Deserved that. Pokemon Wiz:Now, For Blues...um ONLY Strong point, his Pokemon Team, More specifically, His Champion Team from Pokemon Fire-red/Leaf-Green, Why Don't we Get Started, He has These Six Pokemon: Heracross, Alakazam, Tyranitar, Arcanine, Exegutor, and Lastly, his Strongest is Blastoise, First Let's go over Heracross. Boomstick:Blue's Heracross is a STAGGERING Level 72, And is a Bug-Fighting type, Strong against Grass, Dark, Psychic, Rock, Normal, Ice, and Steel, while having a Hard time Against Fire, Psychic, Ghost and ESPECIALLY Flying types, since they are QUAD Strong against Him. Wiz:It's Ability is Swarm, which Boosts it's Bug Type attacks, or Its Megahorn by 1.25x its Normal power in a Pinch, Now, Onto it's Moveset. Boomstick:First up is Megahorn...it's STRONGEST Move, It Stabs the Foe with a Painful Horn, and With Swarm, you can Expect It to PROBABLY Kill, Earthquake shakes the Earth Powerfully, but Cant Hurt Flying or Levitating Pokemon. Wiz:Counter is Useful because it Lets the User Take a Physical Hit, and then Launch it STRAIGHT Back at FULL Force With DOUBLE Its Previous Power, And Rock Tomb is just a Move that Slows Down its Foe. Boomstick:Next up is Alakazam, Lvl 73, it's a Psychic type, Which are Strong against Flying, Fighting, and Poison types, while Weak to Dark, Which it CANT EVEN HURT, Bug, and Ghost. Wiz:Alakazams Ability is Syncronize, which Lets it Give the Foe that gave it a Status Effect The SAME Effect. Boomstick:Now for its Moves, Shadow Ball is a Ghostly Ball of Darkness that is Painful to Other Psychic Types, and it ALSO Lowers Special Defense, Psychic however, is Alakazams STRONGEST Move, it Hits the Foe with a PAINFUL Blast of Psychic as it Also Lowers Special Defense!! DAMN!! Blue is RUTHLESS! Wiz:Alakazam also Has Calm Mind, which Boosts its Special Stats Attack and Defense Up 1 Level, as Reflect gives Blues ENTIRE Team 50% More Defense, which is VERY Useful, Next up is Blue's Lvl 72 Tyranitar, another New Member of Blues team, This Beast is A Rock/Dark Type, Giving it the Advantage over Fire, Ice, Ghost, and Psychic...but a Large amount of Weaknesses, Ground, Steel, Fighting, Grass, Water, and Special Attacks! Boomstick:Sand Stream lets it create a sandstorm, Which Not Only Boosts its Defense, but hurts ALL But Ground, Steel, and Rock Types, now For Tyranitars Moves, First is Crunch, a PAINFUL Bite is Delivered, Capable of LOWERING Defenses, Earthquake has already been talked about, Thunderbolt is a POWERFUL Bolt of Lightning that can Paralyze Foes, and Aerial Ace is a Move that NEVER Fails to Hit its Mark. Wiz:Next up are Blues Grass, Water, and Fire Types, and You might be Wondering, What Starter will he Have? Well, easy ALL THREE, We Thought it would Be Fun to Give Blue the Three Kanto Starters, Alright, First up, ALL OF THEM Are Level 75, Venusaur has Overgrow, Charizard has Blaze, and Blastoise has Torrent, All of which Boost their Signature Typing when In a Pinch. Boomstick:Venusaur has Earthquake, Sunny Day, which Creates a Blazing Sun, Perfect for it and Charizard, Sludge Bomb for those Poisonous Terrorists, As it too can Poison Foes, and Lastly, Solarbeam in Sunny Day to Finish the Job! Venusaur Cripples Water, Fairy and Grass a bit, But Keep it Away from Ice, Flying, and Fire. Wiz:Next up is Charizard, who has Earthquake, Dragon Claw, a Painful Claw Based move, Aerial Ace, and Lastly, the Low Accuracy, but SUPER Painful Fire Blast, which in Venusaurs Sunlight can DOMINATE Poor Grass, Ice, Steel, and Bug Types, while Its Flying type destroys Grass, Bug, and Fighting types, but...Rock Types and Water types are its Kryptonite.. Boomstick:Lastly, His Blastoise. Its moves are Its Rain Dance, Which is a Water Version of Sunny Day, Earthquake, and Ice Beam has a Chance to Freeze, and The Last move is Hydro Pump which DOMINATES In the Rain, Its Strong against Fire, Ground, and Rock, While Grass and Electricity Cripple it, Blues team Is Nearly Perfect...but Blue? Ick. Faults Wiz:Blue really Only has ONE Flaw in the Battle Field, OUTRIGHT COCKINESS, This Guy thinks He's Better than You, So Much so he Doesn't give a Shit to SAVE SILPH CO. Boomstick:Although he's Cocky..He is one Tough Fucker. Blue:"Hey! I was looking forward to seeing you, Red! My rival should be strong to keep me sharp! While working on my Pokédex, I looked all over for powerful Pokémon! Not only that, I assembled teams that would beat any Pokémon type! And now! I am the Pokémon League Champion! Red! Do you know what that means? I'll tell you! I am the most powerful trainer in the world!" Lance (GSC/HG/SS) Wiz:Johto is a Vast Region...but, It is very Similiar to Kanto, Heck, they Pretty Much have the SAME Pokemon League, just One Difference, Lance is the Champion Boomstick:You first meet Him in the Lake of Rage, where he Seems Worried about the Gyrados, Where he is Shown to Be Violent to Jerks and Even Helps you in battle! Eventually, you would eventually Face Lance...and See his...Powerful Team of Pokemon. Pokemon Wiz:Lances main thing is That He Settles on One Specific Type, as Do Other many other Champions, But Lance is the First of Many! Boomstick:And His First Pokemon is Gyarados, a Level 68 Water D- I mean.. Water/FLYING Type, with the Attack Lowering Ability Intimidate, Gyarados has Four Painful Attacks, First up is Dragon Dance, With raises Atk and Spd in ONE Turn, Thunder Wave lets This Serpent...Dragon Paralyze its Enemies, before Dishing out Pain with the Waterfall Scaling Waterfall...but Its STRONGEST Move? ICE FANG, A Move with a Chance of Freezing, It can Fuck you up. Wiz:Gyarados is Immuned to Ground, but VERY Weak to Electricity. In fact...Electricity is it's ONLY Weakness...other than Rock, but its Good Against it, Ground, Fire, Grass, Bug, and Fighting, Now onto the Next Flying type...Charizard. Boomstick:Aw Fuck Yeah! More Charizards! this on is Lvl 68, and It has the Usual Ability, and It's Moves Are Incredible, Its Rock-Melting Flamethrower, its PAINFUL Dragon Claw, and Two Very tough Moves, Air Slash lets it Flinch Slower foes....but if its On Death Row, It will Use its ULTRA Powerful HYPER BEAM...which Requires A Turn to recharge...Eh, Its the 2nd Strongest attack in the Series, so whatever. Wiz:Next up is Salamence, Lances first Of Many pokemon QUAD-Weak to the Ice Type, Its Lvl 72, and It's Ability is Intimidate, It has The Shadowy Ghost Claws known as:Well, Shadow Claw, It can Fully Heal with Rest and Wake up Via its Lum Berry, and It's Last Moves are Flamethrower and Dragon Claw. Boomstick:His Only Non-Flying type is Garchomp, a Lvl 72 BEAST of the Pseudolegendaries, its Ability is Sand Veil, making it a Ninja in the Sandstorm,Increasing its Evasiveness. Wiz:It has Earthquake, and then Roar, which sends away the Pokemon, and sends out a New one from the Opposing team, but when shit gets Real, Garchomp will Preform the Swords Dance, which doubles his Attack, and after that, WATCH OUT For his Outrage, a Dragon Type Variation of the Move Thrash. Boomstick:Next up is his Altaria, his THIRD Pokemon Weak to ice...yeah, His Entire team has 1 Major Flaw with Quad-Weaknesses, But back to Altaria, It has Perish Song which Will Kill Both Altaria and the Other Pokemon that are Currently out, Great move..but It will Dash its chances...if its Lances last pokemon. Wiz:The Other Moves This Altaria has are double team which raises altaria's evasiveness,dragon breath a mediocre dragon type move that has a 30 % chance of paralyzing his foe,which makes it good for utility,and just about nothing else. and once again the massively powerful but slow recharging hyper beam. Boomstick:And it's ability is natural cure,which gets rid of those annoying piece of s*** status conditions when it switches out. Boomstick: I deserved that didn't I? Wiz: yes,anyway back to the analysis Boomstick: Oh yeah and last but DEFINITELY not least is his badass level 75 dragonite,...Though it is his FOURTH damn pokemon with a quad type disadvantage,again being ice .His first two moves I'm sure you know about now are fire blast and hyper beam. Wiz:But his next two are safeguard ,a move which prevents Lance's team from getting status conditions as well as confusion.Though this kind of fails due to dragonite being sent out last usually.Anyway his final move is the heavy hitting but stat lowering draco meteor. Boomstick:His ability is inner focus,which prevents him from flinching,and like any good champion,he packs a sitrus berry on his ace. Wiz:Lance is a clever trainer,giving his pokemon moves to cover their weaknesses,as well as having half his team being pseudo-legendaries.However... Faults: Wiz :However Lance is far from a perfect trainer. His entire team has quad weaknesses, limiting their scope of abilities as usually he has a move that covers only one of those weaknesses. Boomstick: Yeah and his team has more than just quad weaknesses.Garchomp,Altaria,and Salamence are also weak to fairy and dragon,though with Altaria and Salamence,they get the rock weakness along with his other flying types . And Dragonite for wierd reasons is a special attacker despite it's stats more for bar fighting than blasting things Wiz :However this strong battler may be able to goose his way to victory. Boomstick : I hate you Lance:"I've been waiting for you. ! I knew that you, with your skills, would eventually reach me here. There's no need for words now. We will battle to determine who is the stronger of the two of us. As the most powerful Trainer and as the Pokémon League Champion… I, Lance the dragon master, accept your challenge!" Red (GSC/HG/SS) Pokemon Faults Red:"……………… ………………" Steven Stone (R/S) (OR/AS) Pokemon Faults Steven:"Welcome, . I was hoping I would get to see you make it here one day." "Tell me… What have you seen on your journey with your Pokémon? What have you felt, meeting so many other Trainers out there? Traveling this rich land of Hoenn… Has it awoken something inside you? I want you to come at me with all that you've learned. My Pokémon and I will respond in turn with all that we know!" "Let it begin!" Wallace (Emerald) Pokemon Faults Wallace:"Welcome, . That incident in Sootopolis City… That was superb work, putting an end to that crisis all by yourself. Oops! It wouldn't be fair to say that you alone ended the crisis. You overcame that difficult situation by working as one with yourPokémon. We Trainers raise Pokémon by giving them items and by teaching them new techniques for battle. But we ourselves also learn many things from Pokémon. And this is where your achievements are put to the test against what others like you have achieved. Now! Who can most elegantly dance with their Pokémon in Hoenn? Show me right here and now!" Cynthia (DPP/B/W/B2/W2) Pokemon Faults Cynthia:"Have you been keeping well? Thank you for Mt. Coronet. And the Distortion World. I'm truly grateful. Together, you and your Pokémon overcame all the challenges you faced, however difficult. It means that you've triumphed over any personal weaknesses, too. The power you learned... I can feel it emanating from you. But that's enough talk. Let's get on with why you're here. As the Pokémon League Champion, I accept your challenge!" Alder (B/W) Pokemon Faults Alder:"I am grateful for what you did about N. I don't know what he's thinking now, but I'm sure he realizes that different people and Pokémon have their own paths to follow. Say now, how about a match with the strongest Trainer in the Unova region?" Iris (BW/W2) Pokemon Faults Iris:"The Trainers who come here are Trainers who desire victory with every fiber of their being! And they are battling alongside Pokémon that have been through countless difficult battles! If I battle with people like that, not only will I get stronger, my Pokémon will, too! And we'll get to know each other even better! OK! Brace yourself! I'm Iris, the Pokémon League Champion, and I'm going to defeat you!" Diantha Pokemon Faults Diantha:"Welcome at last, dear Trainer. As you must know, I am the Champion, Diantha. Oh, but you are... You're the child I spoke to in Lumiose City and Coumarine City, aren't you?! Then that means that you are also the one that dear Augustine said... Of course! How could I--?! Oh, I must look like such a fool not to recognize you sooner! You and your Pokémon are the ones who stopped Team Flare for us all! It seems wrong of me to say this, but thank you! You saved us all... I can't wait to see what you and your Pokémon are capable now that I know exactly what it is you've done already!" DEATH BATTLE!!! (Cue Pokemon Champion Medley) KO 1 KO 2 KO 3 KO 4 KO 5 KO 6 KO 7 KO 8 Conclusion Category:Scarlet Vampire Flan495 Category:Battle Royales Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Pokemon' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'JRPGs' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle